


семья

by Aelig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, eh ouais, enjoy :D, ils passent du temps en famille, ça leur arrive aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ils étaient là, eux quatre, ensembles ; et ce depuis aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent. Peut-être auraient-ils voulu rester ainsi toute leur vie ; mais l'Histoire en avait décidé autrement. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer. D'être une famille...





	семья

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Comme je continue de transférer mes fics ici, voici un petit OS sur les slaves ! C'était de base censé être un recueil d'OS, mais comme j'ai jamais rien écrit d'autre pour aller avec... 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! <3

Natalya observa ses aînés parler doucement, à voix basse, sans la mettre dans la confidence. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaine de minutes déjà qu'ils étaient dans leur coin, lui jetant de temps à autres de drôles de regards sans pour autant lui dire de quoi il était question. Elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil, comme à son habitude, et triturait du bout des doigts son ruban à cheveux qui retenait sa chevelure blonde platine. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne, la prenant par surprise. Elle était tellement concentrée sur Ivan et Katsuya qu'elle n'avait vu personne venir.

«  _старшая сестра_  ? »

Natalya tourna la tête pour croiser le regard un brin inquiet et tout aussi améthyste que le reste de la famille de sa cadette. La petite avait les yeux encore embrumés, venant tout juste de sortir de sa sieste.

«  _да_ , Bela ? »

La plus jeune tourna son regard vers leurs aîné toujours en grande discussion.

« De quoi ils parlent ? »

L'aînée des deux enfants hésita un instant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa cadette, et elle eut un timide sourire qui rafraîchissait son visage toujours boudeur. Elle passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure toute aussi claire que la sienne de Beliana, avant de répondre doucement.

« Je ne sais pas,  _княгиня_. »

La plus petite eut une moue déçue, avant de grimper sur les genoux de sa sœur et de s'asseoir confortablement. Elle passa ses mains derrière le cou de Natalya et colla son nez contre sa peau.

«  _старшая сестра_ , tu m'aimes ? »

La plus vieille eut un instant de surprise, avant de doucement bercer la petite contre elle. Sa moue habituelle revint s'attacher à ses lèvres, alors qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Bien sûr. » murmura t-elle, si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que la petite l'eut entendue.

Mais son cœur se réchauffa doucement, alors qu'elle sentait Beliana fondre vers le sommeil, à l'abri dans ses bras,ses petites mains agrippées à sa robe bleu foncé. Natalya se blottit encore contre le corps chaud de sa petite sœur, s'installant plus à l'aise.

C'était grâce à des moments tous simple comme celui-ci qu'elle se sentait bien.

Natalya ne se sentait entière que lorsqu'elle était avec sa famille ; car c'était les seuls à ne pas la juger et à l'accepter et l'aimer telle qu'elle était. Elle voulait les aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps ; les aimer et les protéger.

Son frère et ses sœurs.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux ; elle irait jusqu'à se faire détester par le monde entier s'il le fallait.

Et alors que ses pensées en étaient là, Natalya ne se sentit pas glisser doucement vers le sommeil elle aussi ; pas plus qu'elle ne réagit lorsque son frère se plaça à ses côtés, fatigué, en l'entourant de ses bras, enveloppant ainsi la petite Beliana dans un immense cocon de chaleur ; ou lorsque leur aînée déposa doucement une couverture sur leur trois corps endormis et serrés les uns contre les autres, et les observa avec un sourire attendri.

Elle était juste bien, entourée de cette chaleur familière et bienfaisante. Familiale.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 

_Bien des années plus tard..._

* * *

 

«  _старшая сестра_  ? »

A l'interpellation, Natalya tourna la tête. Beliana était là, avec son sourire un peu rêveur accroché à ses lèvres pâles. L'aînée lança un regard sur le simple t-shirt bleu à manche courte que portait la plus jeune.

« Bela, tu ne devrait pas rester dehors sous la neige vêtue comme cela.

\- Hum ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas froid ! »

Sibérie lui offrit un sourire enfantin et innocent, comme elle savait si bien les faire. Biélorussie soupira, levant les yeux au ciel au même moment. Elle eut pendant une brève seconde l'idée insensée de rester ainsi, à observer la neige qui coulait à flot des nuages grisâtres couvrant le ciel. Mais l'image de sa petite sœur toujours si peu vêtue à ses côtés remplaça bien vite l'envie passagère. Elle attrapa sa cadette par les épaules et la fit rentrer quasiment aussitôt.

« Tu vas encore attraper la mort. » reprocha Natalya. Beliana faisait si peu attention ! Malgré son statut d'incarnation, comme toute leur fratrie, il n'en restait pas moins que la plus jeune avait une santé parfois fragile et qu'elle tombait régulièrement malade, plus ou moins gravement.

La cadette secoua la tête, ses cheveux si semblable à ceux de Natalya s'envolant dans tous les sens. Elle ne fit pas mine de les remettre en place alors qu'un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres.

«  _Существительное_  revient bientôt, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu veux que je rentre chez moi pour vous laissez seuls ? Parce que je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup et... » La plus jeune continua de babiller ainsi un moment, son aînée essayant de suivre comme elle pouvait.

Beliana en avait profiter pour aller jusque dans le salon, remettant un peu d'ordre dans les bouquets et sur le canapé, où s'entreposait divers magazines et journaux.

« STOP. » intervint Natalya. Son crâne commençait à la lancer sous les babillages de sa cadette. « Moins vite, s'il te plaît. Ensuite, je suis autant venu te voir qu'Ivan. Et laisse ça, tu vas encore te faire mal. » Elle lança un regard presque blasé à Beliana qui tentait de déplacer la table basse. Évidemment, elle ne l'écouta pas et se cogna contre le meuble, qui lui retomba sur les pieds.

Son cri de douleur suivit du soupir de Natalya retentirent dans toute la maison. Ivan , qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Katsuya, se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Il retrouva sa plus jeune sœur par terre, se massant le pied alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. La biélorusse, à ses côtés, lui caressait les cheveux comme si cela allait arranger quoi que ce soit. Ukraine se précipita aussitôt sur Sibérie lorsqu'elle la vit pleurer, l'entourant dans ses bras et pleurant avec elle. Russie interrogea sa petite sœur du regard, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Natalya se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude. » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour aller dans le cuisine.

Le sourire tendre du russe fit écho à celui de la biélorusse. Après tout, malgré les années, ils restaient les mêmes.

Beliana faisait nombre de bêtises, mais on lui pardonnait tout à cause de son visage innocent. Natalya était froide et renfermée, mais toujours protectrice envers sa fratrie. Ivan, bien que parfois inquiétant, gardait son doux sourire pour ses sœurs. Et Katsuya, toujours pleurnicharde, les couvait avec une tendresse toute maternelle. Ils étaient ainsi ; ils marchaient ainsi. C'était leur famille.

Et, alors qu'elle servait dans quatre tasses différentes une bonne dose de lait au miel, Natalya se dit que tant que tout continuait comme cela, elle serait heureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> TRADUCTION   
> старшая сестра : grande sœur.   
> да : oui.  
> княгиня : princesse.  
> Существительное : grand frère
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! 
> 
> Plein de bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
